


The Truth Is Out

by SterekShipper



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Embarrassed Derek, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, small angst, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: When Derek is kidnapped by Kate and drugged with a truth serum, what will happen? What will happen once Stiles finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Derek. Wake up, Derek.”

A droning voice filled the faint awareness Derek could muster. Trying to see where he was, the bright light blinded him. The cool sensation of metal infused with the burning pain from Wolfsbane, marked the metallic clasps rendering him trapped to a steel board on the wall.

“Kate.” He muttered.

“Welcome back.” A predatory grin surfaced, her true intent becoming clear. “Now the fun can begin.” 

“I wouldn’t call this fun.”

“Oh sweetie... it is for me.” Turning, she moved over to a plain steel table, positioned against the back wall. “You see Derek, you’re going to tell me what I want to know.” A short huff arose from behind. Dismissing the response, without so much as a glance, Kate continued to look through items strewn across the surface. “I’m sure you think you can refuse, be stoic. However, I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.” 

“I’m not going to tell you anything.” Derek said, voice radiating anger and resentment.

“You say that now but you haven’t seen what I have in store for you.” She glanced over her shoulder briefly, smug confidence clear, whilst continuing to mix ingredients together, resulting in a vial of dark liquid. 

“I don’t care _what_ you do to me. You won’t win.”

The laugh tore through the empty room, mercilessly. “Oh Derek. You still think you can beat me? When will you learn? I’ll always win.” Kate turned to face Derek, the infuriating grin still present as she held up a syringe.

“Let me guess. Wolfsbane.”

“I’m well aware torture won’t break you. Not the _usual_ kind, anyway.” Derek narrowed his eyes. “This here is a truth serum.” 

“You _can’t_  be serious.” Kate glared at his resulting eye roll.

“I assure you Derek, I’m serious. Don’t worry. You’ll believe me soon enough.” Seconds later, she forced the needle into Derek’s arm. The growl which followed was full of pain, the liquid burning its way through his system. It sent jolts of heat up his spine, nerves tingling from the injected toxin.

“The pain is the serum taking effect. It moves through your veins, infusing with every cell of your body. Essentially, it is rewriting your very DNA,making you incapable of lying and unable to withhold the truth.”

A series of howls followed, rattling chains thrusting from side to side with every move Derek made. “Don’t bother fighting it Derek. It won’t work. You-“ 

A stream of shouts and crashes sounded outside the door. “It seems we have company.”A moment later the door flew off its hinges, landing with a resounding thud. “Well, if it isn’t Stiles Stilinski. The boy who runs with wolves.”

“What did you do to him?!” Stiles demanded, eyes wide as he took in Derek’s state.

“Why, we’re just playing, of course.”

“Let him go!”

“Now, why would I do that?”

“Trust me, you don’t won’t to test me.”

“Oh honey.Am I supposed to be afraid?”

“Unless you’re not as smart as I thought and I didn’t give you much credit as it was.”

 Kate snarled, eyes narrowed and forehead creased. One might suggest the wise move would be to avoid tempting a predator. However, no one had ever accused Stiles of backing down from a challenge. “Try me.”

Kate lunged forward, claws out, ready to tear Stiles to pieces. Her claws struck out at his chest, poised to rip it open but merely slid off without a trace. 

Kate’s eyes narrowed once again, only this time in confusion. Lashing out, her claws swiped and slashed at his chest, rage fueled intensity growing with every failed attack. Stiles remained free of any marks; no cuts, no scratches, not even a torn shirt. “How?” Kate breathed in shock, walking backwards as Stiles stepped towards her.

“It turns out I can control the magical force in the atmosphere. I no longer bring a bat to a supernatural fight. As it turns out, I’m part supernatural myself. The protection spell I cast before is a mere beginner’s feat for me. I’m capable of far more interesting magic.” Stiles explained, grinning in anticipation. “Let me enlighten you.”

With a flick of his wrist, the air around grow thick. A string of light weaved through the room, circling Kate with increasing speed, tracing the length of her body. Thin movement in the string could be seen, vibrations simmering through. 

“Wha-?” Kate was interrupted by the burst of blinding light filling the room. The string snapped shut, encompassing her in a binding hold, constricting with the slightest hint of movement.

“This is your last chance Kate. I won’t ask again. What did you do to Derek?”

“Do you really think I’m going to answer to you?” Kate sneered.

“Fine. Enjoy your one-way trip to Eichen House.” Kate’s eyes widened in fear, the infamous reputation clear, before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

At the sound of another bloodcurdling scream, Stiles ran to Derek. The metal binds disintegrated as Stiles helped Derek down.

“Derek, what’s wrong?”

“Make it stop!”

“Make what stop? What did she do?”

A bloodcurdling roar sent shivers through Stiles, as Derek collapsed.

“Derek!”

Scott rushed in, quickly followed by the rest of The Pack. “Stiles! Are you-” Scott came to a halt at the sight of Derek, sprawled limply across the ground. “What happened?”

“We have to get him to Deaton now.” Without a moment to waste, Scott and Liam helped lift Derek and carry him to Stiles’ Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the clinic with Deaton, what will happen once Stiles and the Pack find out what happened to Derek whilst being held by Kate?

“Der...was screa... tell us...” Broken fragments of conversation made their way through to Derek, seeping in through his fractured consciousness.

“Tell us what?” Derek asked, his voice hushed from exhaustion. All eyes were on him in an instant.

“Oh thank goodness. You’re awake!” Stiles exclaimed before tentatively adding, “Are you alright?”

“I’m tired but otherwise fine. Why are you all looking at me?”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Kate kidnapped me. Where are we?”

“We’re at the clinic. We thought Deaton could help.” Scott answered.

“Help with what?”

“Derek. What do you remember about your kidnapping?” Deaton asked.

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought. “I-I don’t know. I woke up in a small room. It was hard to focus, like I’d been doused with Wolfsbane.”

“Then what happened?”

“Kate was talking. She was sure I’d tell her whatever she wanted to know.”

A loud snort rose on the other side of the room. Lydia glared at Stiles. “Sorry but really? Did she really think Derek would tell her anything?”

“She seemed to think I would. She had a syringe. She injected me.”

“What?!” Stiles screamed. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?!”

“I was a little preoccupied Stiles.”

“Nice try, Sourwolf. Well? What did she inject you with?”

Derek had to think for a moment, trying to recall the moments before he’d passed out. “Kate said-She called it-“ His eyes widened as the memory finally surfaced. A loud groan escaped.

“What? What was it?”

“It was a truth serum.” Derek answered through gritted teeth. In the blink of an eye, the room fell silent. Tensions grew, fueled by the quiet and shock. “Kate drugged you with truth serum?” Stiles finally asked, unsure whether he’d heard Derek right.

“Yes.”

Before anyone knew what was happening, Stiles burst out laughing. He clutched his sides, unable to stop. “This is great!”

“Stiles!”

“Okay. Okay.” Stiles struggled to regain control, taking deep breaths in an attempt to stop laughing. “I’m sorry. Really, I am. It’s just- it’s hilarious. The grumpy Sourwolf has to tell the truth.”

“I swear Stiles-“

“Okay. I’ll stop. I’ll stop.” Once Stiles finally managed to put on a straight face, Derek looked to Deaton.

“How long will this last?”

“It’s hard to tell. How much did she inject you with?”

“A vial’s worth.”

“Given you’re healing ability, my best guess would be a day or two.”

Derek stormed out without so much as a glance. The Pack remained behind, still not sure what to make of their current situation. Stiles however, wasn’t about to let Derek off easy. Scott tried to stop him but Stiles ran after Derek, without a second thought. “Stiles!” It was pointless, he was gone. “Well, this should be interesting.”

~

“So, Derek-“

“Go away.”

“Come on-“

“No Stiles. No questions.”

“Oh come on Derek. When do I ever get the chance to ask you anything?”

“Never and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Just a few-“

“No.”

“Derek-“

“Stiles I said no.”

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Red.” Derek huffed. “Stiles-“

“Are vampires real?”

“No-“

“Witches?”

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh sure, witches are far fetched when we live in world with werewolves, banshees and berserkers.” Stiles retorted. “Anyway-“

“Stiles don’t-“

“What’s you’re all time guilty pleasure?”

“The Spice Girls.”Derek cringed. Stiles couldn’t hide his laugh, it escaped without warning. “Any song in particular?”

“Wannabe.” The word was forcibly uttered, verging on the definition of a snarl more than anything else.

“Wow really? Who would’ve guessed?”

“Yes and no one.”

“So rhetorical questions count. Makes sense.” Stiles said, still fighting a grin.

“Shut up Stiles.”

“Okay, okay. Just one more question and I promise I’ll stop.”

“No Stiles.”

“Don’t be such a Sourwolf.”

“How many times do I have to say no?!”

“Well I’m going to ask anyway.”

“I swear-“

“Why wannabe?” Derek froze, eyes wide and stunned. He was the perfect representation of a deer in headlights.

“You.”

“Me?” Stiles was understandably confused. “What do you mean me?”

“Your video.” Derek answered, unable to stop bite back his response regardless of how hard he tried.

“My-“ Realisation dawned in an instant, a stone in a lake, it sunk sickeningly to the bottom of his stomach. “You saw that?”

“Repeatedly.”

“What?! Dude why?!”

“I can’t stop. You’re too cute.” One sentence. One sentence was all it took to suck the air out of the room. In that moment, silence took hold, wrapped in a strong awkwardness. Stiles floundered, mouth agape. For the first time since he learned to talk, he was speechless. Derek, on the other hand, appeared mortified. All he could do was stare in mute shock, still coming to terms with the reality of the situation. Their current predicament.

“I-I... I have to go.” Those few words turned out to be enough to stir Stiles back to life. Unfortunately, it was too late. Derek was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out. Stiles knows how Derek feels. What will he do?

“You’re overthinking this, Stiles.”

“How am I overthinking this Scott?! If anything, I’m not thinking enough!” Stiles paced across Scott’s room. “Derek called me _cute_!”

“I thought that was a good thing.”

“It is!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The _problem_ Scott, is I don’t know what to do now.”

“It’s not hard, Stiles. Just tell Derek you like him.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? You know he likes you.”

“That’s the thing.” Sighing, he sat back on the bed, brushing a hand through his hair nervously. “You didn’t see his face, Scott. The way Derek looked after he admitted it. He was horrified. I honestly think he would have preferred to swallow wolfsbane.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“I’m serious Scott. He ran away. He literally ran away before I could even speak.”

“That’s a first.”

“You’re supposed to be helping me!”

Scott moves to sit beside Stiles, frustrated at his stubbornness. “Stiles, you’re my best friend but sometimes you can be so ridiculous.”

“Hey!”

Shaking his head, Scott picked up Stiles’ phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Something you should have done hours ago.”

Leaning in for a closer look, his eyes widened in disbelief. “Dude are you texting Derek?!” Stiles screeched. “Give me my phone!”

He threw himself forward, desperately trying to reach his phone. Scott, however, merely kept typing whilst holding the phone out of reach. “There.” He threw the phone to Stiles, who frantically scrolled through his messages.

“What did you do?!”

“What needed to be done.”

“You told Derek to come here!? Why would would you do that? I’m not ready to see him!”

“Stiles.” Scott snapped, his final thread of patience torn. “You have liked Derek since you first met in the woods. You haven’t stopped talking about him since you saved him from that wolfsbane laced bullet.”

“That’s not-“ Stiles begun but was cut off.

“It’s the same as when you had a crush on Lydia. Only this time you constantly complain about Derek, in order to hide how you feel.”

“I don’t-“

“Well guess what, Stiles?” Scott continued not budging an inch. “I’m not going to stand here and listen to it anymore.”

Stiles stood in silence, speechless for the second time that day. “I’m going home.” He turned to leave, only to find the door blocked.“Stop using your werewolf powers against me. Get out of my way.”

“Not until you talk to Derek.”

Stiles tried to push Scott aside, pushing against him in an attempt to force his way through him and the door. “This isn’t fair! You have superhuman strength!”

“Stiles?” A cautious, tentative voice asked from behind. Slowly turning around, Stiles saw Derek lingering near the window.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Scott said, closing the door behind him.

Stiles gulped, swallowing his nerves. “So...”

“You wanted to talk?” Derek actually sounded worried. His eyes were glued to the floor.

“Yeah... that was Scott. He took my phone.”

“Right. Well I’ll just go then-“

“Derek wait.” Stiles took a deep breath, closing his eyes to steady himself. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about before.”

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You’re so adorable when you’re shy.” Derek’s eyes instantly shot up to meet Stiles’. “I’ve liked you since the day we met. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I mean I never thought you’d actually like me back.”

“It’s kind of hard not to. Not to mention you’ve saved me several times.”

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t saved me as well.”

Silence settled and the awkward tension from earlier started to return. Stiles shuffled restlessly, unable to remain still even if he had been rendered speechless more in that one day, than he had in his entire life. “Okay. So it occurred to me I wasn’t being considerate when I kept asking questions before.”

“Don’t worry about it. If I’m being honest, I probably would have done the same if the situation had been reversed.”

Stiles scoffed, hands raised to his heart in mock betrayal. “You mean to tell me, you’dforce me to reveal my darkest secrets?”

“Why not? You didn’t seem to have a problem.” Derek laughed.

“Well then. I guess it’s you’re lucky day.”

Derek narrowed his eyes, confused. “Why?”

“You have the chance to ask me any three questions of your choosing, to which I promise to answer truthfully.”

“Stiles. You don’t-”

“It’s only fair.”

“You don’t have to. I’m not going to make you.”

“As if. Have you _met_  me? You couldn’t make me even if you tried. Besides, I want to.”

Derek bit his lip, unsure. “Come on, Sourwolf. Take your best shot.” The challenging glint in Stiles’ eyes was impossible to miss. Derek took the challenge without a second thought.

“Let’s see how smug you are when I’m done. What’s _your_ all-time guilty pleasure?”

“Using my own question against me. Nice. I’d have to say my Avril Lavigne and the Spice Girls playlists.”

“You still listen to them?” Derek asked, amused.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure. Well, whatever you were or were not thinking, those girls are amazing.”

“I never said they weren’t. Besides, in case you forgot, Ilisten to the Spice Girls all the time.”

Stiles groaned, covering his eyes. “Don’t remind me. I still can’t believe you found that. Right. Moving on. Next question and this time _try_ to be original.”

“Would you look who’s back to his snarky self? Didn’t take you long.”

“You know me. King of sarcasm.”

“Alright then. Do you like me?”

“Considering I just gave you unlimited access to ask me anything, I think it’s obvious.” Stiles grinned, excitement quickly turning to satisfaction. “You’ll have to try better than that.”

“Okay. What’s your real name?” Derek cooed. Stiles eyes’ doubled in size, mouth agape.

“What?” He squawked after a moment.

“You heard me.”

“Low blow, man!”

“Hey, you’re the one who said I could ask anything.” Derek struggled to hide his laugh, the glint in his eyes clear.

“Yeah, well. I may be reconsidering the invitation.” Stiles laughed. “Well played.”

“While I’m glad to have impressed you, I’m still waiting for an answer. Unless, that is, you’re too scared.”

“Yeah, yeah. You give yourself too much credit.” Taking a breath, Stiles started, “My name’s-”

“Stiles you don’t have to. I don’t expect-” Derek said in a rush, surprised Stiles was actually planning on answering. This had to be his closest held secret.

“It’s fine. Really. After all, I did promise to tell you the truth. I’m not about to lie now. So, let’s do this. My name’s... Mieczyslaw.”

“Mieczyslaw?”

Stiles stared at his feet, fidgeting, his hands moving restlessly. He brushed a hand through his hair nervously, unease resting in the pit of his stomach. “Well. There it is. You’re officially the first person outside of my family to know. Seriously. I’ve never told anyone. Not even Scott. It’s definitely out there. I always thought it was-”

“It suits you.”

“It does?”

“Of course. It’s unique and noticeable. Just like you.”

Stiles stared in awe. “I was expecting a different reaction. Not that I’m complaining.”

Derek pulled him close, closing the distance between them. Pressing his lips to Stiles’, Derek let the moment sink in. Breaking apart, it didn’t take long for Stiles to break the silence. “Well that’s one way to shut me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest completed piece. I am working on a few stories at the moment. For those of you who are waiting for the final chapters of ‘Warning! (Don’t Mix Sterek With Pranks)’, I am hoping to have them up in the next few days.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
